


Flowers in Her Hair

by JohnMulaneysCousin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, Eventual Romance, F/M, Folklore, Good Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Japanese Character(s), M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Mentions of Cancer, Mexican Character, Mexico, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Pizza, San Francisco, Survivor Guilt, World Travel, the best conversations happen under the sheets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnMulaneysCousin/pseuds/JohnMulaneysCousin
Summary: After the 2nd wizarding war, Hemione Granger and Theodore Nott bump into each other while backpacking though Canada and begin a friendship. They decide to attend The Wizarding and Magical Arts University of San Francisco and are quickly welcomed into the arms of a friend group also attending the Magical University.The peace is then disrupted when an owl from the British ministry arrives on behalf of Theo's dying father in Azkaban and after a week of no response, a certain blonde comes knocking on his door. But Theo isn't the one to answer it.Join Theo, Hermione, Draco and Original characters in a story of world travel, romance, humor, the struggles of life after a war, adulthood, and friendship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Drinks, Weed and Indian Food

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello everyone! So, yes this is my first fic and after weeks of having an internal struggle of doubting my abilities as a writer, I realized 'what's the worst that can happen? readers not like it? I can live with that, this is my art, and art is supposed to make you feel things; good and bad.' With that being said, I realized that there aren't many fics that do a deep dive on the different types of witchcraft, folklore, and magical art that many people may be familiar with today. I also thought it would be fun and interesting to battle more Latinx/Chicanx representation in the HP FF universe (as I identify as a ChicanX woman).
> 
> This fic will also mention anxiety and depression along with other triggers that I will always warn you about in the authors' note about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and if you don't enjoy it, carry on and thanks for reading.

“Theo, please stop fidgeting”

“Sorry but this class is so boring, plus I know that you’ll let me see your notes on the lecture when I ask you” he whispered “speaking of which, what are you doing later? I wanna get some pizza after class.” 

Hermione shifted in her seat trying very hard to ignore Theo’s tapping foot and poor attempt of whispering. Theo huffed and poked her side. “Please for the love of everything that is sacred, stop and just pay attention.” 

He turned in his seat to look back at the clock on the wall in the lecture hall and sighed, “Hmm at least there’s only 15 minutes left Herms.” She rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her after a drunken stupor that they had last year and claimed, standing on the kitchen table using the empty wine bottle as a microphone,  _ ‘Hermione, that name is too long. Too many syllables. I’m going to call you Hermie, wait no, that sounds like I’m trying to call you a hermit crab. Although you do like to burrow under all the blankets, I’ll call you Herms. Yes! That’s it. Herms. _ ’ He sat there clicking the muggle pen that Hermione let him borrow every class because he un-surprisingly forgot his own or somehow lost it in the messy backpack he carried. Hermione could have sworn there was some sort of undetectable extension charm on his backpack; not that she would ever confront him about it, since she cast one on her purple beaded bag she carried everywhere. 

After failing to replace her parents’ memories, Hermione found solace in traveling through the muggle world and bumped into the quiet Slytherin, Theodore Nott, backpacking somewhere in the middle of Canada. He apologized for his wrongdoings and his father’s actions against muggle-borns and after a few shared meals and outings, Hermione realized he was not all that quiet but rather rambunctious. He told her about the harsh punishments his father made him endure thought his years in Hogwarts after befriending a Hufflepuff half-blood, partnering up with a muggle-born Ravenclaw in herbology his 3rd year, and his refusal to accept a betrothal to Tracy Davis. At the time he claimed he was just not interested in her but Hermione later discovered he was not interested in the female body as he so much claimed to be after walking in on Theo heavily making out with another boy from their advanced magical creatures biology class in the University library. 

Two years after traveling together, the two became inseparable and decided to apply to The Wizarding and Magical Arts University of San Francisco in California. The University sat on what was known to be Angel Island and was only visible to a witch or wizards’ eye. The University was nothing like Hogwarts. It was all light and glass. The large glass windows allowed as much sunlight in as possible and allowed for 360-degree views of the bay. Much to their surprise, Theodore and Hermione found the place inviting and refreshing after attending the gothic quarters of Hogwarts. They both decided on San Francisco because of its distance from wizarding Britain and since both had grown annoyed by the attention their names received, good and bad, California seemed the best place to start over. They both could use the sunshine. 

Theo was an intern for the San Francisco branch of the Magical Congress of the United States, also known as MACUSA, and worked on the protection of endangered magical creatures whilst studying to receive his Mastery in Magical Creatures Veterinary. Hermione thought that if Theo was not pressured to become a Slytherin by his father, he would have been a Hufflepuff and would have loved to help Hagrid with feeding the Magical Creatures on the Hogwarts grounds. 

Hermione was studying to gain a double Mastery in International Wizarding Relations and Wizarding History. Unlike Theo, Hermione found history extremely invigorating while Theo called it “ _ a waste of time, it’s in the past now, let’s live in the present Hermione”.  _ Although Theo had a point, Hermione neglected to give him that satisfaction of being right, his ego could only get so big. On days that Hermione was not in class, she worked in a muggle tea shop that also doubled as a wizarding Apothecary. The owners of the shop were a lovely middle-aged couple by the names of Elosie and Celeste Moreno-Hayes. The two witches attended Ilvermorny in Massachusetts, and shortly after graduation, the two moved to San Francisco where they attended university and started their lives. 

A familiar weight slowly settled on Hermione’s shoulder. That broke her concentration on the lecture and she turned to see a sleepy Theo using her shoulder as a pillow. She couldn’t blame him for falling asleep; In his defense, the professor had the voice that could drone out an entire airport. It was a miracle Hermione was still awake. As the professor closed the lecture and assigned the readings for the next class, Hermione nudged Theo awake. 

“Theo, wake up.” she flicked the back of his head.

“Hmmph, not now. I’m sleeping.” 

“Class is over, lets go get pizza.” 

With the mention of pizza, Theo jumped out of his seat rubbing the side of his face that laid on her shoulder and quickly stuffed his blank notebook and sweatshirt into his backpack while Hermione copied the class assignment onto her planner. 

He scoffed and nudged her, “Come on, hurry up. I’m starving.”

She rolled her eyes. After traveling with Theo for two years and sharing an apartment with him, she quickly learned that all men seemed to hold food as their priority in life, right after sex, obviously. Packing her things as quickly as possible, she snatched the pen she let Theo borrow that day and patted his shoulder affectionately. 

“Lead the way, my lord” 

With a terrible attempt at an aristocratic bow, Theo held his arm out for her to take “As you wish, M’Lady.” He paused. “Say, Hermione can I ask you a question?” 

“That depends. Is this going to be one of your weird sex questions or your weird philosophical ones?” she answered. After taking a Philosophy class with Theo two semesters ago, Hermione was often bombarded by meta personal questions that often revolved around sex or philosophy. Theo’s excuse was usually along the lines of ‘ _ we are all sexual beings, it is normal so why is it weird if I ask you if you have ever had a nipple orgasm, Hermione?’  _ Somehow most of his philosophical questions ended up being a sexual question themselves. She guessed his uber sexual freedom was a direct result of the lack of self-sexual discovery during his youth under the watchful eye of his pureblood bigoted father.

“It’s one about, well erm–” he nervously said rubbing his cheek, still indented with the pattern of Hermione’s jumper. “Hmm well I suppose its a hypothetical question, more so”

“Spit it out, Theodore,” she uttered. 

He dramatically gasped and feigned hurt clutching to his heart, “How dare you? You know I  _ always  _ swallow.” he finished with a wink.

Typical Theo. 

“You’re disgusting.” she retorted with a stifled giggle and fake nod of disapproval. 

“The word you are looking for is actually,  _ delightful _ ”

“No, I’m pretty sure I meant disgusting” she loosened her grip on his arm and looked at him from the corner of her eye. You never get flustered over hypothetical questions, what’s wrong?”

He scratched his forehead and slowed his pace. “Well, I got an owl the other day, and I, erm–”

Hermione stopped in the hallway and pulled him to a bench next to a faulty drinking fountain and beckoned him to sit down next to her. After the war, Theo left everyone he knew behind in Britain, and with his father in Azkaban, he found no reason to go back. He promised himself that he would never step foot back in Britain unless it was absolutely necessary. And since they moved to San Francisco and collected a group of friends, they decided it would be a good idea to adopt muggle means of communication like cellphones, in which Theo seemed to thoroughly enjoy using emoticons to summarize his day to Hemione via text. He had not disclosed his address to anyone aside from their current friends and the SF MACUSA department he interned for. Hermione sensed that this owl was the thing that was keeping him from focusing all day. 

“When did you get this owl?” she asked. 

“Three days ago.” He looked down at his hands now settled on his lap and touched the signet ring he still wore with his thumb. “The Ministry sent it, they found me through MACUSA records.” He scratched the back of his head as Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly. Similar to Harry and her sibling relationship, Theo and Hermione had built a little family together with their friends they’d made but most importantly, each other. She could sense Theo’s apprehension on the topic of his father and by default, Britain. “My father, he is dying.” 

Hermione tried to not react but it was too late. Theo noticed the slight flinch and guilt and sadness fill her eyes before she beckoned him to continue. 

“Hemione, I’m sorry. I didn–” 

“Theo, it’s okay. I promise. I’m okay. This is about you, not me.” Hermione had tried for months to retrieve her parent’s memories but after several failed attempts she ultimately gave up. 5 months after giving up, she checked up on her parents and found out that her father had passed away from cancer. Hermione cried on Theo’s lap all through the night the day she found out wallowing, ‘ _ I should have been there, it’s my fault, I could have helped them. I should have been there with my dad. And my mom. _

Without family in Australia, Jean Granger, now Monica Wilkins, started going to grief support groups which helped her accumulate a steady group of friends. Hermione later found out Monica and the group of friends she made had helped her start a small business called ‘Crookshanks’ Socks’ that sold homemade knitted sweaters, scarfs, beanies, and more. Aside from the California sun, Hermione still bought the knitted goods regularly. It made her feel closer to her mom. 

Theo’s hum of hesitation brought her back to the situation at hand. “Theo, it’s okay. You know. To not want..him to die.”

“It’s not that, I just feel bad. For not being there for him. Even if he doesn’t approve of me.” He turned to look at her with glassy eyes. “He hurt me. And I don’t wanna see him.” He rubbed the signet ring again and looked up to the ceiling holding his tears back. Hermione continued to run circles between his shoulder blades “But I don’t want him to die thinking I hate him. I don’t want him to die alone. I only hate what he did to me.” 

“And that’s okay.” She reassured him. 

He turned to look at her with eyes full of sadness and remorse. “Herms, do you think I should go see him” he paused “to see him off, I mean?” 

_ No, don’t go. Fuck your dad, he hurt you.  _ She wanted to say, but she knew it wasn’t her place to say that to him. This was his own battle. “I think you should really think about it and do what you feel is right.” She opted to say. “I’ll support whatever you choose to do.” 

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure what to do. He had not returned in so long that he wasn’t even sure he would have anywhere to stay. He was not fond of the Nott manor and was not going to risk returning and getting the media up in his business. He’d had enough of the rumors attached to his name before the war and wasn’t keen on sparking anymore. 

Hermione stood up and held out her hand and interrupted his thoughts. “Come on, I’m getting hungry and I was promised pizza.” He looked up with a sad smile and took her hand to stand up. “I say, we go eat some pizza, order some beer and we forget about it for tonight and you can mull it over tomorrow.” 

“Fine but you’re paying.” He said as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and walked out the glass hallway. That sad smile disappearing and turning into a smile akin to playfulness. 

“Theo, you're the one who invited m–“ 

Theo with a scoff, “please, I just said let’s go get pizza, I didn’t say I was paying. Plus aren’t you part of that ‘independent woman’ thing you’re always talking about–“ 

“It’s called feminism, but that–“

“Right, that. I hope you know I’m a proud ally–“ 

“And they say chivalry is dead.” She said with a roll of her eyes and a punch to his arm. 

“Ow woman! Let’s not forget who’s in peril. I’d ask you to treat me a little kinder. If you’re even capable of that.” He nudged her back. 

She patted his arm mockingly, “Fine I’ll pay for you, but that’s just because you didn’t eat my hummus this week.” 

“I knew you loved me.” He countered by nudging the side of her head with his set of fluffy curls atop his head. A cat-like behavior that he had adopted after playing with her cat, Crookshanks before she left him in Australia to care for her mother. 

“Hardly.” She huffed. But she did love him, like family. Like another brother aside from Harry. “Oh! Before I forget, Harry’s coming next week. He has some conference he needs to attend in Berkeley and I told him he can stay with us.”

Harry had opted out of traveling the world with Hermione. She understood his reasons for wanting to be alone, although she didn’t think it was the best idea for him to go off alone after almost dying trying to kill a dark wizard. But, she found comfort in knowing Harry had finally decided on a career he seemed to take seriously and actually enjoy himself in. After doing his own ‘soul-searching’, he too left Britain and moved to New York and attended NYU to study Children’s Education. Hermione figured his love of teaching had been brought to his attention when he became the pseudo-professor for their defense against the dark arts class during their 5th year. Harry had opted to stay in the muggle world as much as possible due to the attention his name brought in the wizarding world, but he still kept in contact with his wizarding friends, and of course st, Quidditch. 

Theo, of course, had claimed to have no opinion of Harry after he’d stayed with them for a few days a little over a year ago. He claimed he hadn’t changed much and was still  _ boring,  _ and after Harry had left, Theo confided in Hermione telling her, ‘ _ you know, if he got rid of those ugly glasses and grew his hair out, he’d be hot’  _ and swore her to secrecy. 

“Yeah, that’s okay. As long as he got rid of the glasses then I’m okay with sleeping under the same roof as him,” he responded. 

“You know, I think he told me he got contacts now,” she tested the small hunch she had on the position of Theo’s attraction to Harry.

He perked up a little before using his Slytherin skills to school his reaction. “Your point?” he retorted, a little too harshly, a side effect of his Slytherin upbringing. 

Hermione giggled and pulled her phone out of her back pocket as they made their way down the main staircase of the University. “No point. Just stating something harry mentioned to me a few months ago,” she paused.

“Months!? And you didn’t–” he admonished. 

She rolled her eyes and walked out the main glass doors out to the University grounds. “Should I tell Benji and Aya to meet us there?” 

“Hermione Jean Granger don’t you dare change the subject. Why didn’t you think to mention that  _ the Harry Potter  _ had ditched the glasses? Do you know what this means?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to forward you the newsletter he sends me every month alerting me of his bowel movements and wardrobe changes,” she said sarcastically while putting her phone on her ear to talk “Hi Benji”.

“Do you think you could get me on that mailing list?” he asked her–albeit a little too seriously for Hermione’s liking–and trailed behind her to the school’s apparating section. Since the school was on an island, they had to apparate to and from the grounds or take the muggle ferry on the other side of the island but the pair had almost always apparated too and from mostly due to Theo’s persistence of not wanting to walk across the Island to hop on a ferry and get seasick. 

She raised her brow at him and continued to talk on the phone. “I haven’t started that report yet, did you want to come over and work on it tomorrow?” a pause letting Benji respond, “Yeah he can come over too.” 

Theo, on the other hand, was busy trailing behind Hermione and was quickly drafting ways to somehow convince Harry to add him to this mysterious newsletter mailing list that may or may have not existed. 

“Tell him to bring some of those cookies he brought over last time. Oh yeah, did you want to meet us at Golden Boy in a bit? Theo and I just got out of class and I Camila is working tonight,” a pause “cool, we will see you in a bit. Bye.” she hung up the phone and turned to Theo, who was behind her looking deep in thought. “Come on, please don’t tell me that you really think that newsletter is real.” 

“Real or not, it is a great marketing technique,” he shrugged.

She took his hand and shook her head at him with a giggle as they both walked up to the small apparition platform and disappeared with a pop. 

* * *

  
  


Later that evening, the pair made their way towards their favorite pizza pub, Golden Boy in north beach. One of the reasons the pair decided on living in San Francisco was the accessibility and integration of the muggle and wizarding world. All wizards here lived within the lives of muggles and embraced their technology and traditions. Most of the time, the magical folk here just seemed like muggles with a wand that was occasionally put to use. It was a pleasant change from wizarding and muggle Britain. 

Because of this interweaving of both worlds, most wizarding establishments were inside muggle ones and only wizards could see the magical signs outside shops alerting them of their magical presence. 

Theo and Hermione walked into the pub and took a seat on the booths near the back while the woman behind the bar waved at them. Camila Hernandez was Hermione’s first friend and Theo’s first mortal enemy, at least that's what he had called her after she refused to serve him any more beer at the pub during one of his drunken stupors. She too was a witch and also attended university and was studying the History of magic and magical creatures, both being a topic of interest to Hermione and Theo. Camila had grown up in the rural parts of Mexico and had been homeschooled until her muggle parents had finally agreed to let her attend  _ Colegio Nochebuena del Arte Mágico  _ in Yucatan, Mexico. After taking a gap year between her primary magical education, she moved to San Francisco where she continued her studies and ultimately befriended Hermione and reluctantly, Theo. 

Her long black hair tied up in a pony-tail, swayed behind her short figure as she made her way with two pints of beer, one in each hand. “Theodore” she greeted him with a sharply raised brow,” Are you going to behave?” Next to them, Hermione stifled a laugh with her hand, remembering the last time drunken Theo had been under the wrath of the five-foot, two-inch witch, Camila. Theo may be well over six feet tall, but Camila dominated him in power over a room.

Theo sighed with a roll of his eyes before looking into Camila’s eye and slightly flinching,”Yes, I promise I’ll behave.”

Camila set the beer down a little too hard on the table in front of Theo, causing it to slosh over and lose some of its contents. She ignored him and turned to set Hermione’s beer down in front of her with such delicacy that Theo wasn't aware she even possessed. “I don’t know how you can stand this child,” she told Hermione.

Theo scoffed and nursed his beer close to his lips, “I am not a  _ child _ , I’m 23 years old.” he sipped his beer, leaving a thin layer of foam on his lips, “Need I remind you that I am 4 months older than you?”

Camila rolled her eyes,“You have a little something–” motioning her hand to her top lip,”right on your lip” she laughed and turned to Hermione while Theo quickly wiped his top lip with the sleeve of his sweater. “You want the usual?”

Hermione Nodded and beckoned her head towards Theo, “My child will also like the usual,” Theo grumbled taking another sip of his beer. And before Hermione could inform Camila on the pending arrival of their friends, two heads popped into the pub shouting over the crowd. 

“Cammie! Two beers and four slices of cheese! Add it to my tab.” shouted Benji.

“Benji, stop it, you know they don’t have tabs here,” Aya smacked her brother’s arm. 

Benjiro and Aya Kojima were twins who had moved to San Francisco shortly after graduating from the witchcraft and wizarding arts school of Mahoutokoro in Japan. Although their parents were wizards born and raised in Japan, the twins were born in the United States but moved back to Japan after their 10th birthday. Benjiro, often went by Benji, studied Dragonology, all while Aya studied Alchemy. Despite being younger than anyone in their friend group, the pair held the position of ‘voice(s) of reason’ for most situations. Benji was mostly aloof to all emotional situations and often talked in riddles and Aya was intuned with every emotion in the room. 

“Hi Hermione,” Aya said, proceeding to kiss Hermione’s cheek and moving her body over the bar and kiss Camila’s cheek. 

Camila pulled away from her affectionate friend holding her hands up in defense, “Nope, I'm on the clock Aya,” before retreating back to get everyone’s pizza. 

Aya pulled back and frowned but a smile pulled at her lips when she saw Theo clutching onto his beer a little too close to his chest with a distant look on his face. “Teddy,” she said before hugging his torso and kissing his cheek. Her hug and her nickname for him pulled him out of his thoughts. “What’s wrong? Did Cammie not let you get another beer?”

Hermione could tell that Theo had been thinking about the letter that he had told her about earlier today and was wondering if he was planning on going back to see his father. Hermione really hoped he didn’t want to go back. It wasn't that she was against him seeing his own father but it was about the promise they made to each other back when they both came to the conclusion that they would have to rely on each other to be their own little family. Theo had told her that he had no intention to continuing the pureblood bigoted customs that his father had drilled into his head as a child, and that included living in the Nott Manor. The day Theo confessed to Hermione about the crucial his own father cast upon him after finding a love letter he wrote to a Ravenclaw boy, She promised him that he would never have to go back there ever again, but if he had to, she would go with him and hold his hand the entire time. Her not wanting him to go was purely out of selfish reasons because she, herself was not ready to return to Britain. And if she was being honest with herself, which was almost never except on nights consisting of wine, weed, and mac and cheese, she didn’t think she would ever be ready to return to Britain. 

Theo returned to the pub away from his uncertain fog of thoughts, “Hey Aya,” he said, returning the hug and peck to the cheek. “I’m okay. Just thinking about that evaluation in my magical creatures physiology class I have this Friday.” 

_ A lie  _ Hermione thought. 

Benji clapped his lanky arm across Theo, “Well if it makes you feel any better, I failed that evaluation the first two times.” 

Aya curled her arm around Theo’s waist, and sneered at her twin, “That’s not helping Benji.” turning to grab Theo’s beer out of his hands and taking a sip, “You’ll be okay on the evaluation. You’re practically the best in the class, after Cammie of course. But I can tell that's not what is bothering you.” She looked down at the glass of beer with an uneasy glance and returned it to the table. Theo, everso the avid cuddler, let his head rest on top of Aya's head and curled his free arm around Aya’s shoulder. Theo and Aya had never shown any romantic interest in each other, given both opposed the opposite sex in sexual and romantical conquests, Hermione and Camila were convinced that they were quite possibly, platonic soulmates. 

Aya had reminded Theo and Hermione very much of Luna. The two seemed to carry the same wistful demeanour and optimistic point of view of life. Unlike Luna, Aya was tall and was even taller when all she wore were platform shoes. She also sported straight, sleek hair that ended right below her clavicle. Her hair was a deep purple today, an eggplant color. Most of the time she would have black or purple hair but she had found a way to magically change the color of her hair depending on her outfit. 

Benji was just as tall as Theo and usually wore beanies and baseball caps to tame his messy black mop of hair he had. Hermione thought it reminded her a little bit like Harry during his time at Hogwarts. 

_ I miss Harry,  _ she thought to herself as Camila came back with a tray of pizza for the group. 

“Thanks, Cammie,” Aya said wistfully while pushing the meat lover's slices towards Theo and Benji.

“Sure, I have my break now so I'm just gonna eat with you all now, but  _ no hugs”  _ directing the latter point to Aya. Theo laughed quietly while stuffing his mouth with a slice. “What are you laughing at, mole face?” she turned to Theo. 

Theo’s cheeks tinged pink, “I don't have  _ that  _ many moles, Cam. I just have four.” 

From Aya: “Stop being mean to Teddy.”

From Camila, with a scoff: “I'm just being honest Aya, plus his face is annoying me.” 

Theo: “Hey, I happen to like my face. It’s a man-magnet” 

Camila, with a sneer: “Oh please, the only thing that face is attracting is flies.” 

Benji, cutting in with a mouth full of pizza: “That’d imply he would be rotting thus attracting flies and creating maggots and he’s obviously not dead Cammie” a pause as he chewed through the crust, “yet, anyways.” 

Camila with a Cheshire cat grin: “Of course Benji, not  _ yet. _ This is why you’re my favorite one.”

From Aya and Hermione in unison: “What? I thought I was your favorite?”

From Theo with wide eyes and a slightly paler face: “Wait, what do you mean ‘not yet’?

Camila to Aya and Hermione: “What? My favorites change each week. Two weeks ago Hermione was my favorite because she proofread my essay and the week after, Aya was my favorite because she kept her mouth shut during the movie we saw.” 

Aya, remembering the movie they watched with a faint smile: “Oh yeah, it was a good movie. I was meaning to ask you what you thought–”

Camila putting her hand up to stop Aya: “Please, don’t start or else you won't be in the running to be my favorite next week.”

Aya disappointed she wasn't going to discuss the major plotlines of the movie they watched: “Right then. Well, I like your shirt today Cammie.”

Camila to Aya: “ Save it Aya, flattery is for the weak and it's not going to get you anywhere.” 

Theo, taking the last sip of his beer: “Well we all know I’ll never be Camila’s favorite.” 

Camila with a genuine smile: “Never say never, my dear Theodore. You never know, The rest of the group could die from some unforeseen disease and you’d be the only one available to nurse me back to health.” 

Theo, grumbling tucking back into his food: “Fine, yeah whatever Cam.”

Hermione and Theo both knew to never take Camila seriously when she was around them and not in a classroom or professional setting. Camila and Theo were at the top of their classes surrounding Magical Creatures so it was only imperative that the two start some kind of friendly competitive dominance between them. Camila knew Theo had thick enough skin to take her jabs, after all, he was a Slytherin. But this time around, Hermione wasn’t sure Theo was ignoring Camila’s jabs like he usually did. 

She suspected all this talk about death and dying had brought him back to the conversation he had with her earlier that day, changed the subject to something as neutral as possible. 

“So um–” taking a bite of her pizza and quickly scanning her head to find a topic to discuss,”what’s everyone’s plan for this weekend?” Hermione swallowed the bite of pizza, hoping that was enough distraction. 

Benji looked up and narrowed his eyes at Hermione but a wave of understanding washed across his face after shifting his eyes to Theo, who was currently picking the sausage off his pizza–which he only did when something was bothering him. 

Clearing his throat, Benji spoke, “I’m working on my research project and then thinking of going to the bookstore on Saturday. Anyone wanna come along?” 

Camila pushed off the bar and wiped her hands on her jeans, “Ugh, you’re positively boring. I will rather be a slave to capitalism than continue this conversation.” Turning to pick a sausage off Theo’s plate and popping it in her mouth, Camila turned towards the group. “Let me know if you need anything else, I’m going back to work.” 

“Bye, don’t work too hard. Remember, you're not getting paid enough,” Aya said cheerfully. 

Hermione turned to Benji with a smile, “What time on Saturday? I have a shift that day.”

“Around mid-afternoon,” he replied, finishing off his pizza. 

“Theo and I will come with you,” Hermione said, nudging Theo distracting him from the lone sausage pieces on his plate, “right Theo?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. I've been meaning to go.” He replied, looking up from his plate. 

Hermione watched him and deliberated if staying was a good idea for her friend or if they should just go home and sleep. She went with the latter.

Pushing off her stool, Hermione feigned a yawn. “I think I’m going to call it a night. Theo, you wanna stay or?”

Without hesitation, Theo hopped out of his seat and left a twenty dollar bill in his absence. “Yeah, I just remembered I have homework to work on. Bye everyone,” he said in a rush taking Hermione’s arm and tugging her out of the pub. 

“By–” she didn’t even finish saying when she felt Theo yanking her out. “Theo wait up, what’s wrong?” 

They stopped outside next to an alley. He let her arm go and turned to look at her, his eyes full of guilt and helplessness. 

“Let's go get drunk.” he blurted. 

“Is this about the hypothetical question you wanted to ask me about?” she asked.

“No, wait. Yes, maybe.” 

“Theo wha–” she blinked. 

“No. Fuck it. Let’s get high instead. You have weed right?” 

“Yes, but wait Theo–” 

“I knew you still had some–”

“Theo slow down and take a–”

“No, no, no, let’s get crossed and order a shit ton of Indian food. And we will watch Spirited Away”

At the mention of being crossed, eating Indian food, and watching what Theo claimed to be ‘the best animated comedy-based horror fever dream’ movie, Hermione was taken back to the night after she found out her father passed away. She cried herself out the night before, but she panicked the next day so much she almost succumbed to the trenches of her guilt. 

_ ‘Crossed and Indian food, and Spirited Away. That will be our code for when we just can’t talk about it because we don't know how to talk about it but we need each other to be our anchor. That will be our code and we will only use it for emergencies. And we won’t push each other for answers. Promise?” He rasped out while he held her close on the bathroom floor. Where he’d found her after coming home, curled up on the rug clutching her toothbrush to her chest. A reminder of her Dentist parents.  _

_ She nodded and kept clutching to him.  _

Since that night, Hermione had only used that code on the anniversary of her father’s death; but Theo, very much so the Slytherin he was, had never used the sacred code, well until now. 

“Okay yeah, of course. We can get crossed and order food,” she held his hands, rubbing her thumbs across his knuckle and she could have sworn she imagined it, but noticed him flinch as her thumb brushed past his signet ring. “Come on, we have some Indian food to order and a Tequila bottle with our names on it” she pulled him deeper into the alley they’d stop in front of. 

“Don’t forget the weed.” He tiredly said, trailing behind her as she focused on apparating them into their apartment.

* * *

An hour and a half after changing into their pajamas, taking turns nursing the bottle of tequila and passing two poorly rolled joints–courtesy of Theo–between them, the pair were now waiting for their food delivery, watching the movie on the couch, Theo’s head on her lap as she scratched his head. 

“I don't understand how this movie makes me feel both homesick and repulsed. Like a weird nostalgia that I have never felt before,” she said, too high, too drunk, therefore completely incoherent to make any sense. 

“You know,” Theo started with a slight garble to his words, “I think this movie is about capitalism.”

“Technically, everything is about capitalism. If you look close enough” with a matter of factly tone.

“I guess.” he responded, turning his head to look up at her from her lap, “Herms, when’s the food getting here? I’m hungry.” He patted his belly and pouted. 

She patted his forehead, a little too rough for him, although he couldn't blame her, their inhibitions were covered in layers of alcohol and a thick cloud of smoke. “In a bit, they said at 10:30, it’s 10:26 right now”

“Okay good, I’m starving watching them eat” He pointed at the television screen playing the movie. “Especially the giant demon baby.” 

They both tilted their head at the sound of the baby screaming. 

Hermione shivered,” I think” a pause used to sort her thoughts out, “I think this movie is actually about child prostitution Theo.” 

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door and Hermione unceremoniously pushed Theo’s head of brown curls off her lap and peeled herself off the couch. She jumped to grab her wallet off the table and headed to the door.“I’ll get it.”

Dumbstruck and still trying to piece Hermione’s absurd theory of the movie, Theo repositioned himself on his side across the couch. 

Meanwhile, Hermione sifted through her wallet to scrape up enough change for a tip. She pushed her curls out of her face and pulled them into a bun atop her head using a scrunchie on her wrist. She pulled the door open after the second set of knocks, still looking down at her wallet frowning when she only had one single dollar bill and a handful of coins. Turning, without looking up but back to the direction where Theo was at, she yelled, “Theo! Do you have any dollar bills? I only have a bunch of coins.” 

“Yeah my wallets on the table!” he yelled back and she walked past the table, grabbing the wallet while sifting through it, still hadn't turned to look at the tall blonde on the other side of the door with a furrowed brow and lips pulled tight. 

Finally grabbing 4 loose dollars, from his wallet in front of the door, Hermione looked up and failed to completely register his face, partly because of her blurred version “Funny, you look like–” she looked down at his hands, half expecting him to be carrying a paper bag full of chicken biryani, for Theo, gobi matar for her and samosas to share, “Where’s my food? You don’t have my fo–” recognition hit and panic rose to her chest that numbed her brain even more than the previous drinks and drug usage had numbed. She felt almost as if she was floating, powering off the momentum her stomach had created when it fell to the pits of hell. 

Her eyes almost burst out of her brain.

That smug, aristocratic, spoiled, ferret face boy was standing in front of her. No more than 6 feet away from her. For the first time in years. Why was he here? Why didn’t he look angry? Why was he wearing jeans? Wait, he's dressed like a muggle? 

But before either of them could say anything, she had slammed the door in his face and ran into her room to burrow under the blankets and wake up from this bad dream. 


	2. World's Okayest Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione deals with Draco for the first time since Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of death and a brief mention of attempted suicide.

_Finally grabbing 4 loose dollars, from his wallet in front of the door, Hermione looked up and failed to completely register his face, partly because of her blurred version “Funny, you look like–” she looked down at his hands, half expecting him to be carrying a paper bag full of chicken biryani, for Theo, gobi matar for her and samosas to share, “Where’s my food? You don’t have my fo–” recognition hit and panic rose to her chest that numbed her brain even more than the previous drinks and drug usage had numbed. She felt almost as if she was floating, powering off the momentum her stomach had created when it fell to the pits of hell._

_Her eyes almost burst out of her brain._

_That smug, aristocratic, spoiled, ferret face boy was standing in front of her. No more than 6 feet away from her. For the first time in years. Why was he here? Why didn’t he look angry? Why was he wearing jeans? Wait, he's dressed like a muggle?_

_But before either of them could say anything, she had slammed the door in his face and ran into her room to burrow under the blankets and wake up from this bad dream._

* * *

Theo’s belly grumbled again and patted it with his free hand, his other between his head and the couch, acting as a pillow. 

_Slam!_

Was that the upstairs neighbors or was that Hermione, he thought. 

“Hermione, wha–” 

_Slam!_

The sound of her bedroom door confirmed that she had been the one to slam the front door first and had also cut off Theo’s question. He got up from his comfortable spot from the couch and stalked off to her bedroom, albeit a bit dizzily. He held himself up by pressing his hand onto the wall and grabbed his grumbling belly in the other one. “Hey where’s the food?” he called out before stopping at the sound of a knock on their front door. 

_Knock knock_

He looked around with confusion and walked back to the front door grabbing the loose dollar bills that had scattered on the floor before Hermione had stalked off into her door, reasons unknown to Theo. He opened to door to find an older gentleman dressed in a dark blue polo with the restaurants’ logo embroidered on it while holding a bag of what he could smell, was their Indian food. 

“For Hermon?” the older man, butchering Hermione’s name.

“Yeah, um I’m sorry about that” Theo said pointing his thumb over his shoulder assuming that Hermione had been the one to slam the door on the older man. 

“What?” 

“My friend, sorry she slammed the door on–” he stopped himself wondering if he had imagined the last 5 minutes. “Never mind, what’s the total?” 

“$28” he responded with an uninterested look on his face. 

Theo held out the exact amount that Hermione had left on the table and combined it with the handful of dollar bills that were previously scattered on the floor. “Keep the change. Thanks” he finished before reaching for the bag of food the man held out for him. “Have a good night.”

“You too.” the man said bored and turned back to the hall and down the stairs to the main entrance of the apartment. 

Theo was closing the door to his apartment when he was stopped by someone clearing his throat. 

“Theo?” the voice asked. 

Theo’s stomach twisted at the low timbre of the voice. Closing his eyes and turning back to hold the door open, he cleared his throat And quickly ran through the list of people who he could be standing there. 

“Theo I-“ 

Theo opened his eyes to meet Draco Malfoy’s grey ones staring right back at him with a worried glaze over them. Still inebriated, Theo shook his head wondering if he was imagining his old friend standing in the apartment complex hallway. 

Theo thought it looked like Draco, a bit older. Taller, and less lanky. His hair was longer and a little darker than his usual white blonde. 

When Theo had left Britain, he left without saying where and why he was going. No goodbyes. They weren’t necessary at the time. He knew they were all broken from the war and didn’t want to be reminded of his misdoings as a Death Eaters’ son. He didn’t want to deal with the mess that his father left behind. Theo already felt guilty for everything his father already did. If he had stayed in Britain, Theo would have surely been reminded every day of all the lives that were lost in the war at the hand of his father and his family name. 

“Draco.” Theo rasped out. Absentmindedly, Theo brushed his thumb against the signet ring on his pinky. “What-“ shaking his head to clear the rest of the smoke in his head, “What are you doing here?” 

Draco took a half step forward but was stopped by the sound of a crying baby behind Theo. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head, silently asking for an explanation for the sound. 

Theo looked over his shoulder and quickly turned back to answer Draco’s silent question. “Oh, that’s just the telly,” Theo looked down to his hand, still holding the bag of food, and beckoned Draco to come in. “Do you want to come in?”

Draco hesitated and pressed his palms to the side of his jeans. “Is that–” he looked behind Theo, no doubt looking for the curly-haired witch that had first opened the door, and had slammed it in his face. “Is that okay? With you know, um, Granger?” 

Theo squinted his eyes at Draco and dared him to speak, suddenly remembering all the jokes and insults Draco had thrown to Hermione in their earlier years at Hogwarts. “Is it because she’s a muggle-born? You kno–” 

Draco cut him off before he could get a word in, “No, no it’s not that. I don’t care that she’s muggle-born. She just slammed the door on me and–”

Theo, quickly noticing the apprehension and guilt in his eyes, “Oh, okay. No, she’s just a little drunk,” he paused and chuckled lightly, “and a little high. That’s my fault. Come in.” He opened the door wider to let him in and Draco followed. Theo set the bag of food on the kitchen countertop, just right off the door, and gestured his hand towards the breakfast nook near the window, “You can sit, did you want some water?” And without letting Draco answer, he opened the cupboard, grabbing a cup. 

During their pre-Hogwarts life, the two boys were joined at the hip. Draco’s mother had filled in as the role of a mother for Theo after his mother passed away, only two years after Theo was born. Since Mr. Nott and Lucius Malfoy were business partners, the Notts were always over at the Malfoy Manor and the two boys were essentially brothers. 

Their friendship had slowly dissolved during their first year at Hogwarts, mostly due to the incessant bullying Draco had done to others. But in their 6th and 7th years, Theo’s father had urged him to rebuild a friendship with Draco to stay in good graces with the Dark Lord and the Malfoy family. Theo had initially opposed but couldn’t do anything unless he too, wanted to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord, or worse, be on the other side of his own father’s wand. 

Everything changed one night in 7th year when Theo found Draco slumped against an alcove in the castle in the late hours of the night and silently crying into his arms. Theo watched from afar and had wondered what had caused the heavy breaths that fell off his chest and the tear-stained spots on Draco Malfoy’s crisp white oxford. The boy that radiated pureblood power during their first year was no longer present. Neither was the boy he knew as a child. Theo didn’t approach him just yet. He didn’t know how to. He waited to watch him and after 3 weeks, he concluded that Draco Malfoy wasn’t the pureblooded proud boy he so valiantly pretended to be.

_It’s an act,_ Theo thought, _just like me._

Six weeks into their 7th year, Theo found Draco again in the same alcove. Although they had known each other years before Hogwarts, they had become strangers to each other. Different people. Theo approached him quietly and slumped to the floor making sure he had enough distance just in case Draco tried anything. He didn’t.

Theo pulled his knees to his chest, mimicking Draco, and just sat there. Draco never formally acknowledged him for the first few weeks, he just let Theo sit with him in that painful solitude. They’d sat there for hours until one of them would eventually stand up and stalk off. The other following minutes later. They eventually started partnering up for class assignments never exchanging more than the necessary words but understanding everything unsaid between them. 

The childhood years of friendship had been lost between the two and they interacted as if they had never known each other. In reality, they had both gone through so much that they realized they weren't the same two boys who shared every toy and would trick the house elves to bring them pastries after bedtime. 

Unbeknownst to them, the day before the final battle, Draco and Theo finally spoke the words that were never said. Draco told him how terrified he was and how much he didn’t want to fight. All the punishments he endured and the _crucio_ he had to cast upon his mother under the imperious of the Dark Lord. Theo told him about the _crucios_ his father cast on him for finding out he befriended half-bloods, refusing a betrothal to Tracy Davis, and for liking boys. They both knew they couldn’t have made it through 7th year without their quiet company to keep each other grounded. They finally spoke the words that hung over them like static the past few months. 

_I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner._

_It’s not your fault Nott. There’s nothing I can do to get out of this anymore. Just promise me you’ll stay alive. And when you get out of this alive, you’ll go, you’ll go out there and live, whether we win or lose._

_How do you know which side we are on?_

_Don’t be stupid. You know what side we want to see win._

_You’ll come with me, whether we win or lose Draco. Promise me we will–_

_Theo, you know I can’t promise that. I’m branded._

_Well, promise me you’ll come to find me and we can help each other._

_I can’t promise that either._

That was the last time they spoke. 

Until tonight. 

Theo cleared his throat in hopes of clearing the questions on why Draco Malfoy sitting in his kitchen and if this was some sort of hallucination. He filled a glass of water from the sink and thought about the flash of cold magic that had wrapped the hand that held his ring earlier that day at the pub. He knew what that meant. All sacred 28 family rings were magically bound to the magical cores of the head of the house and the heir to have a seamless transfer of power and money between them. The less government interference, the better. 

His father was gone. 

Draco looked around the small kitchen and carefully sat on the mismatched wooden chair. Theo placed the glass on the table, wiped his sweaty palms on his blue pajama pants, and sat across the blonde. 

“You’re a long way from Britain huh?” Theo asked carefully, fidgeting with the ring on his pinky under the table. 

“Theo I–“ still too afraid to say much, “I heard about your father, and I just, I don’t know, wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

Theo looked at him curiously, this wasn’t the Draco Malfoy he knew. The Draco he knew would never say anything close to that out loud, he would have opted by saying something like _stay alive, Nott._

“How do you know about my father?”

“The Daily Prophet, they mentioned there were a few Death Eaters that were ill in Azkaban and your father was one of them,” Draco cleared his throat, “along with my father.” 

Theo leaned back on his chair and brought his ring hand to rest on the table, “My father died earlier. My ring, I felt it go cold. My whole hand was cold.” he leaned forward and slipped the ring off his finger. “Your father, is he okay?” 

Draco scratched the light stubble on his jaw and turned to look out the small window. He scrunched his nose at the busy city noises that trickled in. “No, but–” Draco paused to find the right words, “I am. At least I think I am. Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know,” Theo responded without hesitation. 

Draco hummed in response and drank from his glass of water. “How have you be–” 

Without caring about the question that Draco was in the midst of asking, “You kept your promise.” a pause “ You came to find me.” 

Draco rubbed his face and smirked, knowing exactly what promise Theo was talking about. “Technically I never promised anything. But I never said I wouldn’t try.” 

Just then, Theo looked up, and for the first time in his life, he smiled at his old friend. “Smart-arse. You’re just like Hermione.”

At the mention of Hermione, Draco stiffened in his chair. “So, you and Granger?” 

Theo chuckled, thinking of what Hermione would say if she heard Draco asking this question. “No, you out of all people should know that it’s not like that. She’s just been there for me. Frankly, she’s kind of like a sister I never had.” 

_Kind of like us in 7th year,_ he wanted to tell him.

Draco nodded, accepting the answer. “I just didn’t know that you two were,” motioning a hand to wave over the space around him, “all this. She just disappeared from Britain. I thought she went full muggle.” 

“Keeping tabs on the Golden Girl?” Theo slipped the ring back onto his finger while the corner of his lips twitched up.

“No, of course not. Her face just sort of disappeared from The Daily Prophet and nobody knew where she went.” Draco quickly responded. “After seeing their faces on the paper every day, it’s odd when you stop seeing them.” 

Theo hummed an answer. “How’d you find me?” 

“I searched for your name under every magical government there is. The magical council in Japan had you in their portkey records from a time you visited and I tracked it down to the San Francisco MACUSA branch.” Draco sipped from his glass again. “I then bribed a record keeper at the front desk to let me see your file.”

Theo grinned “Draco, that’s called extortion.” 

“Semantics.” 

Just then Hermione’s bedroom door closed shut and the two men stiffened at the sound of her footsteps heading to the kitchen. 

“Theo, I think I just had a really weird dream. I can’t tell if it’s because I’m still a little drunk but Mal–” Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw the blonde man sitting on her wooden kitchen chair, a little too small for a man his height. Switching her gaze between the two men, she motioned towards Draco but spoke to Theo, “Please tell me this isn’t real.” Her fist bunched up on her side as if holding her wand, ready for battle. 

The scene of Draco Malfoy sitting so casually in her kitchen had jolted her. But not like electricity. More like a flash of screaming memories adorned with green flashes of light passing through her. 

Draco’s gaze focused on hers and he watched her every movement through his lashes. The twitch of her wand hand, the click in her jaw, and the small sneer forming on her mouth. 

Theo stood up before Draco could say anything, “Hermione, you remember Draco. He um,” Theo looked back to Draco, “He came to see me. About my Father, I mean.” Draco broke his gaze away from her at hearing a small crack in Theo’s voice and watched the slight twitch of Theo’s pinky. 

“Yeah. How could I–” she huffed. She turned to look at Theo and saw the sadness and despair etched on his skin. “Theo, are you okay?” loosening up her clenched fist, she took a step closer to him. 

Not wanting to make eye contact, Theo nodded and pulled his lips into a tight line. Hermione reached out to him, ignoring the third person in the room, and squeezed his arm. Theo met Hermione’s pleading look and he instantly felt a tear roll out of his eyes. 

Hermione jolted and crushed Theo into the biggest hug her small body could muster. Theo gave into the hug and let silent sobs escape him as he pressed his forehead onto Hermione's shoulder. 

“Shhh Teddy it’s okay,” she said using Aya’s preferred nickname for Theo. “It’s gonna be okay, you’ll be okay. I’m here, it’s okay”. Hermione held his head to her shoulder and peered over to see a pair of grey eyes staring back at her, with a slight softness to them and a crinkle between the brows. And before Hermione could stop the words from falling out of her mouth, without shifting her gaze from Malfoy she spoke softer than before, “It’s okay Teddy. We will be here for you.” 

Hermione’s mind locked the screaming memories away. She’ll deal with her issues later. She could do that. For her friend. For Theo. But small flashes of white-blonde hair and green robes still made their way through the cracks.

They stood there for what seemed hours until Hermione finally pulled Theo off her shoulder and held his damp face between her small hands. “I promise you’ll be okay. Okay?” He nodded, eyes still closed, face blotchy. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She latched her arm around his waist and led him to his bedroom leaving the blonde, still sitting, in the too-small chair. 

Hermione made her way through the living room and into the hallway towards Theo’s bedroom while still clutching onto Theo’s waist. She led him into his room and sat him on the bed. Hermione helped pull off his hoodie over his head and beckoned him to lay down on the pillow. He followed suit and was quickly covered by a blue and grey knitted blanket Hermione got him for his birthday last month. 

She gently sat beside Theo’s body and stroked his damp face, wiping away any more tears. “Teddy, it’s going to be okay.” He opened his eyes and took in the worried expression that was Hermione’s face. 

Theo’s eyes filled with tears once more before he spoke again, “He’s gone.” Theo whispered. “He’s gone and he didn’t even let me choose to say goodbye.” Theo closed his eyes letting the tears fall. “He took that away from me. I–“ wiping his tears with his free hand, “He took my last chance to–” 

“I know. Theodore, listen,” She told him brushing the strands of hair, “You’ll be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Theo nodded back. Hermione shifted on his bed and spoke even softer than before. “But, before I leave and let you sleep, do you mind telling me what that ferret is doing here?” 

Theo sat up and leaned against the headrest and scratched the back of his head, trying to find the exact words to explain the presence of the blonde man in the kitchen. 

Theo pulled the covers back from his bed and climbed in, beckoning Hermione to follow suit. 

“Get in,” he tells her and she rolled her eyes.

As a child, Hermione had trouble making friends which caused her to have many bad days at school. She would come home, lock herself in her room and keep to herself. One particular day after Hermione had been called a freak after having a small fit of accidental magic at school, she had been so upset she didn't speak throughout dinner. Her father had come into her room after dinner and found her huddled in her reading nook against a large bookshelf with tears running down her face. Her father carried her over to her bed and pulled the covers over their heads and told her that anything they talked about here, would stay here. Her safe space. _Their_ safe space.

Ever since then, Hermione had found it easier to talk about her emotions, once shielded under the softness of her sheets. Theo had also found it easier to talk. 

Once under the covers, Theo told Hermione about his _‘maybe, long time, not sure where you have been in the past five years but we helped each other survive during the war_ ’, friendship with Draco. 

_That was...nice of Malfoy,_ she thought to herself. 

* * *

Draco sat on the small kitchen table, not knowing what to do once Theo and Granger had left the kitchen. He looked around and slowly took the small space in. 

Two small plants hung off the curtain rod above the narrow window next to a small calendar nailed to the wall with tiny messy scribbles written on every square. A novelty mug with the words “World’s Okayest Roommate” and one with a drawing of an oversized orange cat sitting on a stack of books on the countertop. Draco could easily guess the latter was Granger’s mug. Small magnets with words adorned the fridge with odd phrases like “trapped chicken sink” and “grandpa rainbow tea”. Draco, being curious, stood up and made his way over to the living room and thought about what he just witnessed. 

After Theo had let go and given in to his emotions, Draco watched Granger with a careful eye. 

_We will be here for you._

The small promise she had made with him to Theo. Draco wasn't sure if she had meant to look at him when she said those words or if her vision was blurred from the tears that sprouted in her eyes after hugging Theo, that she didn't realize that she had been looking in the same direction Draco was at. To be honest, Draco didn’t know that Theo and Hermione were friends, nonetheless living together before he came. Although to be fair, he wasn't exactly keen on keeping tabs on his old friend for the past five years. 

After the war, Draco had served his two years on house arrest and spent most of his time in the Manor’s library, along with his mother. During those two years, Draco had read and studied every book he could get his hands on in the Manor and he was surprised to find out he had been drawn to the subjects of magical healing, and potions the most. He had since then received his Mastery in Potions from the Magical University Institute of France. During his time in France, he had learned to successfully maneuver through both muggle and magical worlds, given that most Wizarding Universities were intertwined with the muggle world. 

A soft click of a door in the hallway made him freeze on his tracks. He had been looking at the titles of the books that sat on the small coffee table. Soft footsteps made their way towards him. 

Hermione cleared her throat and he turned to look at her avoiding eye contact. “Tedd–Theo is sleeping.” 

Draco looked everywhere, except her eyes, and nodded. He was afraid he would slam another door in his face, or even worse, break his nose...again. 

Although Draco had been bred to think all muggle-borns were unworthy of their magic and weak, he had always had a feeling that Hermione Granger was a very powerful witch. Magic practically sparked around that head of curls she had. After Hermione punched Draco in their third year, he had sworn to himself to stop purposely seeking her out as a victim of his bullying. Instead, he opted to rile her two dense bodyguards even more than before to make up for it. 

“Theo told me, you two were, you know...friends. Sort of.” She took a seat on the arm of the rust-colored couch and slouched. She toyed with her fingers on her lap for a minute before he broke the silence. 

“Right then,” He looked around one last time before stepping around her towards the door. He wiped his hands on the dark jeans he was wearing. _Compartmentalize._ He quickly thought to himself. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Are you hungry?” Her quiet voice made him stop. 

Hand already holding the doorknob, Draco turned to look over his shoulder to look at her still slumped figure on the arm of the sofa. “Hungry?” he asked soft enough for her ears to barely register. 

He watched her figure push herself off the sofa and made her way towards the kitchen, closer to the door he was standing in front of. She grabbed the bag of Indian food and began to pull out plastic forks and a sauce container from the bottom of the bag. He watched her sift through the three containers before grabbing them and bringing them to the small table under the hanging plants. 

She turned to look at him, still standing at the door, and furrowed her brows. “Aren’t you going to sit?” There was a bossy tone hidden somewhere in there. “I’m certainly not going to let perfectly good Indian food go to waste.” Although Theo had told her he meant no harm, Hermione didn’t think she would want to be friendly to him. Besides he did bully her and her best friends multiple times for years. 

And Theo needed as many friends as possible right now. 

She’ll try a sort of acquaintance-ship with Draco bloody Malfoy, for Theo. Not because Draco looked good in muggle jeans. 

Draco glanced between the witch and the hallway. Theo had practically saved his life, merely by existing. If it wasn't for Theo interrupting Draco’s solitude that one night in 7th year, Draco wouldn’t have taken that as the sign he asked the stars to give him to make him throw away the vial of the draught of the living death, modified to include a flavorless poison. But he’d never told anyone that. And he never would. 

Theo needed them. Both of them. Just like when he needed Theo.

Something in his chest compelled him to stay. 

So he stayed. 

The two didn’t talk much. She asked if he could pass the salt. He passed it without a word. He ate the food. She looked out the window and hummed. He squinted at the calendar on the wall.

Something about eating in silence with Granger reminded him of the solitude Theo and he had shared all those years ago in that alcove. 

Once they both finished, Granger cleaned everything up and moved to pull out a stack of blankets and pillows from a closet in the hall and set them on the couch. 

“I’m sure Theo would like it if you were still here in the morning.” She told him. 

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, “Is that okay? With you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I mean, we don't exactly have the best track record.” 

“Neither did Theo and I.” She retorted. “Now look at us, he cries on my shoulder.” a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Draco’s lip twitched up a bit, “Well don’t expect me to cry on your shoulder anytime soon, Granger.” 

“When _ferrets_ fly, Malfoy” she lets her lips curve up towards him. 

Maybe this won’t be bad as she thought it would be. 

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the couch as she walked out to the hallway. He waited to hear the soft click of the door closing before sitting down and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

* * *

Hermione had left for classes bright and early the next morning like every day. She scurried through the living room as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Malfoy and left two small bowls of oatmeal on the counter under a stasis charm. By the time Theo had awoken, Hermione was probably on her 3rd cup of coffee in the school library and research commons. 

That’s where Benji and Camila had found her after their morning classes. Hermione sat on the tables facing the large windows that overlooked the school’s expansive courtyard. The table was cluttered with several books and notebooks and two paper cups, now empty. It was nearly finals week and Hermione was just as, if not more, studious as she was during her time at Hogwarts.   
  


Benji and Camila slipped in the chairs on either side of her. Camila reached over to swipe at one of the paper cups next to Hermione’s books and grunted as she tilted her head back and discovered the cup was empty. Benji laid his head on the edge of the table and hummed.

“I think I just failed the practice test for Dragon Training 450,” Benji said. “And that was just a test based on theory, Imagine the real thing.”

“Please, that wasn't as bad as me. I got my essay back for Creature Communication 500 and I got an 8! An 8! Embarrassing if you ask me.” Camila sighed, slouching into her chair. “Where’s Theodore? I didn’t see him in class,” she turned to look at Hermione, still scribbling on her notes. “He looked a little sick before you two left last night.” 

Hermione stiffened in her seat. It wasn't her place to tell them about Theo’s father. “He was just tired and he had a headache. He told me he was going to stay home and sleep it off,” she quickly lied. 

Camila nodded and pulled a small stack of parchment and handed it over to Hermione. “Can you give this to him? It's his essay, I told professor Wells I’d give it to him thinking he would be in the Library with you.” 

Hermione scoffed, “Theo? In a library, voluntarily?” 

“Touche.” she laughed back. 

Hermione stuffed the essay in her bag and pulled out two small books on Magical tea she had asked to borrow from Hermione’s collection. “Oh! Before I forget, here are the books you asked for.”

Camila stuffed the two books into her bag and pulled out a small flyer. She placed in front of her and spoke with an eyebrow raised, “Thanks. Also, don’t forget the summer program application closes next Monday. Have you turned your application in yet?” 

The _application_ in question was for a summer-long program and internship located in Mexico. Students accepted to the program were required to complete a research assignment on the history of magic and assigned to intern at the National Museum of Magical Anthropology. The program was very prestigious within the community of students studying the history of magic and international wizarding relations, for obvious reasons. Both were topics of interest to Hermione. 

She had thought about the program but if she was being honest, the thought of being away for the whole summer scared her. Summers were never good for her in particular. She didn’t know any Spanish aside from the basics and she rather liked the small family she had built. And Theo, she couldn’t leave Theo behind. Especially now. Even if she was only gone for a few months. 

Camila, sensing the apprehension radiating off Hermione, spoke up, “There’s no harm in applying. Plus _when_ we both get accepted into the program, Benji and Aya can come and visit us.” 

On the other side of Hermione, Benji grumbled a tired grunt, face plastered on the table with an arm over his eyes, blocking the light. 

Hermione looked at her confident friend, she raised a brow.

“Fine.” Camila pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, “Theodore can come too. But Hermione, just apply. I think it would be good for us. For _you.”_ Camila’s short figure hopped to sit on the table, angling her body towards her two friends, pulling a small planner out of her bag, and summoning a purple pen out of her bag. “Don’t act like I haven’t noticed already,” she told Hermione without looking up from her planner. “You’re doing the same thing you did last year, and the year before that.” 

Hermione knew exactly what Camila had meant by that. 

May 2nd was only a week away. 

Although it had been a few years since the war, Hermione could still hear the screams of innocent lives being tortured and taken away. The crunching of bones against the Hogwarts courtyard, the splattering of blood on the floor, bile running up her throat, burning flashes of green and red light around her. Her mind faltered and thought about all the lives lost in both wars. She unconsciously clenched her hand on her pen and tried her best to clear her mind. 

But she couldn’t. Because there was a certain someone that was currently crashing on her couch that has reminded her of the war. 

It wasn't because she wasn't _over_ the war. Deep down, she knew that she just didn’t know how to deal with the loss of her parents, her father, her classmates, and innocent people. So she distracted herself. She traveled the world, met Theo, went back to school, and met her small family. 

Okay, maybe it was because she wasn’t over the war. 

Hermione reached over the table to grab a book and opened it before she spoke to Camila, “Fine. I’ll apply.” Camila hummed an answer. “But, that doesn't mean I’ll get accepted...or even go.” 

Camila rolled her eyes and scribbled on her planner, “You and I both know you’ll get accepted. You’re at the top of the class. Don’t sell yourself short.” looking up from the planner and to Hermione, “are you, okay?”

“What do you mean? I’m fine...just tired. Finals and all that.” 

Leaning back to rest against the window, Camila hummed and nodded towards Benji, who was now quietly snoring on the desk. “No, Benji is tired. You’re just thinking...a lot.”

“You mean, I’m overthinking?”

“You said it, not me.” Camila put her hands up in mock protest. 

_What a Slytherin._ Hermione thought. 

“I guess, I’m just in a weird place right now.” 

Camila looked up past Hermione and furrowed her brows. “Is it because of Theodore’s new boyfriend?” 

Hermione looked up to see Camila watching something in the distance with a small smirk forming on her lips. She slowly turned around in her chair to see what had caught Camila's eye. “What? No, Theo doesn’t have a boyfriend–”, her eyes caught what her friend had been looking at.

“Holy fuck, Theodore Nott,” Camila smirked and hopped off the table as she noticed that Theo was headed their way, along with a handsome blonde. “How in the world did Theodore score that one?” she questioned Hermione. 

“T-That's not his...boyfriend. That’s his friend. An old friend, from–”, Hermione’s eyes met with Malfoy’s and she quickly locked the box of screaming memories in her mind. Her eyes quickly shifted towards Theo’s goofy grin and waved at him. He looked better than last night. That was good. Right? “From Hogwarts”, she finished. 

“Well whatever he is to him, it seems to work. Theodore doesn’t look sick at all to me.” She said as she looked at Malfoy. “I'd climb that one like a tree.” 

“Climb who like a tree?” Theo spoke as he reached the trio. Malfoy lingered behind Theo, not knowing if it was appropriate enough to intrude their space. 

“Your friend,” Camila gestured behind him over Malfoy. She confidently extended her hand to Malfoy and although she may have been the shortest in the friend group, she always seemed to stand taller than anyone else. “Camila Hernandez, and you are?” 

Malfoy shook her hand and nodded, “Draco Malfoy. Are you one of Nott’s friends?” 

“Oh god, no,” Theo interrupted. 

“He wishes he was,” Camila smiled. “You’re one of Hermione and Theodore’s old friends from Hogwarts, right?” 

Malfoy looked dumbfounded at how much information the small witch standing in front of him had, even if half of that information was incorrect. Was she some sort of legilimens? 

“We weren't exactly friends,” Hermione said. The three heads looked down to where she was sitting.

Theo rubbed the back of his neck, “It...it was very complicated.”

Camila looked between the two men standing in front of her and the curly-haired witch next to her. She waved a hand over the three of them “Is this part of another Hogwarts thing that I don't know about?” 

“Hogwarts thing?” Malfoy questioned. 

Without looking up, Hermione answered the question. “She means the war. And yes, it is one of those things.” 

“Noted. Won’t ask about it.” Camila spoke, she was used to the pair not talking about their life back in Britain. Camila knew there was some sort of war going on in Wizarding Britain but the details were very vague and it wasn’t her place to ask. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Draco.” Camila turned towards the softly snoring wizard beside Hermione, “Benji! Let’s go. We got class.” 

Benji shot up from his nap and rubbed the side of his face that had been plastered to the desk. “Hey Theo,” he sleepily greeted his friend as he grabbed his backpack from the floor. “Who’s that?” he asked Camila, wiping the small drip of drool he had coming out of the corner of his lips 

“That’s Draco. Come on we’re going to be late to class.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

Malfoy watched the messy-haired wizard whiz past Hermione but was surprised to see the wizard stop in front of him, “Cool name. It means dragon. I’m sure you knew that. I’m Benji.” 

Before Malfoy could respond. Benji turned to Hermione, “Before I forget Herms, do you mind if we just work on our report on Saturday instead? After the bookstore? I think I need some sleep today instead and Robert told me he can't make it. Something about his plant eating his cat,” He scratched his head, “or was it the other way around?” he asked no one in particular.

Hermione smiled and patted his arm, “sure that's okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Benji followed Camila down the stairs and Malfoy watched them go, brow furrowed. 

Theodore took up Benji’s abandoned chair and turned to Hermione. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Hermione turned to look at him, “I should be the one asking you that.” 

“I know, but you look…” abandoning the question at the raise of Hermione's brow, “Enough about you. Let’s talk about me,” he smiled and Hermione couldn't help but return a small smile in return. 

Theo looked across the table and saw the empty cups of coffee. “I’ll be back. I’m going to get you something to eat.” 

Hermione was about to protest but Theo was already gone. She exhaled loudly and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. The scraping of a chair against the floor pulled her out of her bubble of frustration. It suddenly turned into a bubble of awkwardness. 

Malfoy sat in the chair that Camila had left. She stiffened in her seat and continued to look down at her notes. 

“How was Theo this morning?” she asked. 

“He was good, I think.”

“You think?” Hermione asked him. 

“Well, I haven’t exactly been around the past few years so I’m just going on a limb here.” he snapped.

“So testy,” she turned to look at him. The flashes of green lights were starting to seep through the cracks of the box she pushed them in. Pain flashed through her eyes and she scratched her neck. Right above the scar, the one got from a cursed blade in her 5th year in the Department of Mysteries. 

“I...I didn’t mean it like that.” he quietly told her. Hermione furrowed her brows and tilted her head as if wondering if Draco Malfoy had the capability to speak this soft. “It’s just been hard for me to understand. Being here. And I know you’re probably feeling the same with me around. Unannounced.” 

Hermione nodded and turned to look back at her notes and open books and sighed. 

“I just wanted to make sure Theo was okay.” Draco stared out the window in front of him. “If I knew you and Theo lived together–” he stopped himself, trying to find the right words, “I’ll find a hotel tonight and won’t intrude in your space.” 

Not wanting to think about the past, Hermione spoke, “The past is the past, Malfoy. Let’s not dwell on it too much.” She pulled out the essay Camila had given her just a few minutes ago and placed it on the table where Theo left his bag. 

Draco nodded and the pair fell into amicable silence. Draco kept his eyes on the courtyard outside and Hermione continued shuffling through her notes. The kind of silence the two shared the night before while eating. It was kind of peaceful, in its weird twisted sort of way. 

Theo came back with three cups of iced coffee and a chocolate croissant. He passed one of the cups to Hermione along with the chocolate croissant, “sorry, they ran out of blueberry muffins so I got you a croissant.” He passed the other drink to Draco and Draco murmured _thanks._ Theo picked up the parchment on the table in front of him and grinned as he flipped through. “Sweet. I got a 10 on my essay.” Hermione sipped her coffee and bit into her croissant, smiling at the joy in his voice. “Do you know what Camila got? I want to rub it in her face if I got a better grade than her.” 

Hermione shook her head. She would rather not get in the middle of whatever competition Camila and Theo had. 

A loud cough from the other side of Hermione made them both look over at Malfoy. 

“Gross, what kind of coffee is this?” he asked looking at Theo. 

“It’s a double vanilla hazelnut white chocolate upside-down iced macchiato,” Theo responded quickly, taking a sip out of his cup.

Malfoy raised his brow, “and you _willingly_ drink this?” 

“Yeah, it’s my favorite. You don’t like it?” 

Before he could answer Theo, Hermione switched her cup with Malfoy’s, “You can have mine, it just has a little sugar and a splash of milk.” Her eyes never left the notes in front of her as she took his cup to her lips and sipped it. 

“Uh, thanks,” muttered Malfoy gingerly, taking the cup. 

“Well that's the last time I buy Draco Malfoy coffee,” Theo reached for his cell in his pocket and pulled it out. Hermione felt her own phone vibrate against her leg in her pocket and figured that the text she had received was most likely also sent to Theo. 

“Aya asked if we wanted to go get Tacos with her later? Wanna come?” he asked Hermione. 

“I’m not sure Theo, I have to study. You should go. Take Malfoy with you.” 

“I already told her I’d go with her and Draco has no choice.” Malfoy stifled a small laugh and Hermione jumped at the sound of Malfoy suppressing a laugh. “Come on Herms, do it for me?” He batted his eyes at her and pouted his lips just enough to convince Hermione. 

She rolled her eyes, “Fine, but _you’re_ paying”. Theo smiled and returned to his phone to click away a response. 

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger, huh?” Malfoy asked her ever so quietly that sent shivers down her spine. 

She straightened her back and refused to look in Malfoy’s direction.“Shut up and drink your coffee, _ferret.”_

And from the corner of her eye, Hermione could have sworn she saw Theo quirk a smile towards Malfoy and her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wanna give Theo a hug too. Hermione is a master of avoiding her grief, just like me! (yeah, you caught me, I got the idea of Hermione not being able to cope properly because I *still* haven't faced my childhood traumas lol) 
> 
> But let's keep an open mind tho, everyone copes/grieves in different ways, even if they are unhealthy methods...
> 
> I had this chapter written but it was only 3k words so I took a few days to add some more. I want my chapters to be around the 5K+ mark for you all to enjoy thoroughly. I have a background in TV writing so I like to imagine most of my chapters like an episode of some absurd sitcom and 5K+ words always seems to hit that sweet spot I crave.
> 
> I know this chapter is a little sad but we gotta get it all on the table. But don't fret! Much needed comedy and tension to come next chapter. 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my Pinterest acct, I created a board for this story: https://www.pinterest.com/johnmulaneyscousin/flowers-in-her-hair/
> 
> thanks for all the love yall showed me (i ate it up!) it's so cool getting to hear what yall say plus it encourages me to add some more to the story! 
> 
> so much for a short author's note...
> 
> JohnMulaneysCousin xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. please leave a comment or give some Kudos love. I'd like to hear what you think and if you wanted to see some more of this. 
> 
> much love,  
> johnmulaneyscousin xx


End file.
